Crushes and Complications
by Rogan Lover
Summary: Ally and Cassidy are best friends. Austin and Dallas are best friends. Ally likes Dallas and turns to Austin for advice. Austin likes Cassidy and turns to Ally for advice. What happens next will they get their crushes or will something else happen between them? This will be an Auslly story and maybe a Dassidy (Dallas and Cassidy) story. :) :)
1. crushes and deal making

**Hey guys! So this is my first Austin and Ally story. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Sadly :(**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Two times two best friends. All four in love with one of them and they're going to the best friends of there loves for help. Will it really end like it seems at first or will something happen between the best friend and the crush?**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Almost done my shift at sonic boom. Then I am heading of to the mall with my best friend, Cassidy.

"Are you almost finshed?" she said while slumping onto the couch.

"15 minutes more." I told her.

"Ugh." Cassidy said and rested her head on a pillow.

My name is Ally Dawson I jut moved to Miami 6 months ago. It's been awesome here. I came from Los Angela's because my mum got a job transfer so the whole family packed up and moved here. My dad owns Sonic Boom. The shop I am walking at. I work here everyday after school.

I hear the bell from the door. Another customer. I turn to see who it is.

Oh no. There's Dallas

"Hey there, can you show where the guitar's is?." he said politely.

"Ummm," I said and started chewing my hair.

Cassidy saw me struggling to talk to him and jumped of the couch.

"It's over there in the corner." she said and he left after thanking her.

"When are you ever going to learn how to talk to your crush." she asked.

"Hey! Do you want the whole world to hear!" I said to her.

"No. Seriously when are going to ask him out or at least talk to him?"

"I told you I can't talk to him. I always get nervous and do stupid things." I said to her.

"I know but can't you try."

"I did a multiple of time but it all ended in failure."

"Hi sweetie and Cassidy." My dad said as he walked into Sonic Boom.

"Hey daddy." I said.

"What's up Mr D" Cassidy said as her usual cheerful self,"Now can we go shopping?" She asked me pleading.

"Okay. Bye dad. Cass and I are going shopping." I said to him.

"Bye. Enjoy." My dad said and walked behind the counter.

* * *

**While shopping...**

"What do you think of this top?" I asked Cassidy pointing to a top that said love on it.

"It looks to simple. Maybe that blouse of there with a bow on it. Its looks fab and it will look amazing on you!" She said as she walked into the dressing room.

We have been in this shop for over an hour. It's Cassidy favourite shop in the world! So she takes forever in here because she can never decide on what to buy!

"What do you think?" she asked me twirling around in a royal blue dress. The bottom part was covered in a black lace. It looked beautiful on her.

"It look amazing. It suits you perfectly. You have to use this for my 16th birthday party!" I said to her.

MY party is in about a month and half time. I can't wait for it! I still have to find the perfect dress though. Cassidy is so lucky she found hers!

"Thanks so much." She said looking in the mirror.

I saw someone messed up blonde hair through the window staring straight at Cassidy.

"Cass, look who's staring at you." I said and pointed towards the window not to much because I do not want to be rude.

"It's Austin." She told me.

He is such a player. If he asks her out he will probably go out with her for a week and then dump her.

"He is such a jerk." I told her.

"Yep. Just breaks girls heart and leaves them." She said agreeing with me. But something tells me from the look on her face that she actually is excited of Austin staring at her. I think she has a crush on him. I don't know for sure. It's just the way she looks at him. Or maybe it's just my imagination.

I was so deep in thought I didn't realise Cassidy went to go pay for the dress and my top.

"You know you didn't have to pay for the top right. I couldn't have paid for it." I said to her as she walked back with two bags.

"I know. I tried snapping you out of your thoughts but you still were too difficult. So I did the first thing that came to my mind that will save time. Which was as you can see buy the top." Cassidy said handing me the bag.

"Thank you." I said to her as walked out the shop. Austin was gone long before. I think left when Cass went to go pay for the clothes.

"Cassidy I have to go back to Sonic Boom. I will see you tomorrow." I said to her.

"Okay. Bye." She said as she was walking into a shoe shop.

* * *

I walked into Sonic Boom and went straight to the counter.

"Hello sweetie. I am so sorry I had to disturb your shopping but your mum forgot something at home for very important meeting and I need to go and fetch it for her." He told me.

"Hi. It's okay. I get it. In a few months time I will be driving so it will be a lot quicker and I could help mum." I said to him.

He left a few minutes later. I was stuck alone in the shop. I took out my song book/diary book and turned it to a new page. Yes I write songs. I would perform it but I have a terrible stage fright.

**Dear song book/diary**

**Today was good. Classes flew by. Cassidy and I went shopping. I got a really pretty top. Cassidy bought this dress. It looked gorgeous, words could not describe it! It looked just wow. While she was trying on the dress, you will never guess who was staring at her. Austin Moon! He is such a jerk who doesn't care about girls feelings! I think Cassidy may have a crush on him because she looked really excited when I told her he was looking at him. Her expression on her face was really surprised yet thrilled at the same time. So I really don't-**

"Really?" someone said from behind me.

I almost fell back but luckily someone pushed me forward gently.

"Who are you?" I say before I turn around to see Austin, '"What do you want?" I say annoyed not wanting to see such a jerk.

"Does she really like me?" He asked eagerly. Why is he so excited about that? Does he like her?

"I don't umm know. I think. Why?" I say.

"Forget it. Can you help me?" He asked quickly.

"Depends what?" I say to him curious on what he has to say.

* * *

**So I left you guys at a cliff hanger I think. Grace-1997 I know you know what the favour is. ;) Guys please read her stories. They are really good! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review, fav and follow. :)**

**Love**

**Rogan lover**


	2. Solutions and singing

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Sadly :(**

* * *

**Previously on Crushes and Complications...**

**Dear song book/diary**

**Today was good. Classes flew by. Cassidy and I went shopping. I got a really pretty top. Cassidy bought this dress. It looked gorgeous, words could not describe it! It looked just wow. While she was trying on the dress, you will never guess who was staring at her. Austin Moon! He is such a jerk who doesn't care about girls feelings! I think Cassidy may have a crush on him because she looked really excited when I told her he was looking at him. Her expression on her face was really surprised yet thrilled at the same time. So I really don't-**

"Really?" someone said from behind me.

I almost fell back but luckily someone pushed me forward gently.

"Who are you?" I say before I turn around to see Austin, '"What do you want?" I say annoyed not wanting to see such a jerk.

"Does she really like me?" He asked eagerly. Why is he so excited about that? Does he like her?

"I don't umm know. I think. Why?" I say.

"Forget it. Can you help me?" He asked quickly.

"Depends what?" I say to him curious on what he has to say.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**(Bold- Austin) **(normal-Ally)

"Depends what?" I say to him curious on what he has to say.

**"Okay. Well, you know how you wrote and said that Cassidy might like me?" He told me.**

"Yep." I said eagerly.

**"Well I thought Cassidy is your best friend right?" He continued.**

"Yes."

**"And Dallas is my best friend."**

"Okay."

Just the thought of his name made my heart beat faster.

**"So I was thinking that we could help each other. You know give each other advice and stuff."**

"Wait. Hold up. What makes you think I like Dallas?"

**"You know. You always act weird and say stupid stuff around him."**

"How do you know that?"

**"I'm Dallas's best friend. Like any normal best friend we tell each other every thing."**

"Ahhh. Dallas talk about me."

**"Yep."**

"Okay going back to the deal. You really like Cassidy if your asking me to help you."

**"Ya. That's how desperate I'm going."**

"This isn't for a week. I mean dating Cassidy it's not part of getting her heart broken and then leaving her is it?"

**"No way. I really like Cassidy. I only dated the others girls either to get my mind of her or to get her jealous."**

"Ahh that's so sweet...I think."

**"Okay back to the deal. We can help each other out."**

"Like what?"

**"Like tell them where they will be so we can 'bump into them', their interests, likes, dislikes so we won't mess up on dates and stuff like that."**

"Okay."

**"So?"**

"So what?"

**"What do you say will you help me and I help you?"**

"Austin you have to let me think about this. Remember I still dislike with a passion."

**"Okay. Would you be able to tell me tomorrow?"**

"Maybe. Well I am going upstairs since no one is at the store. I will see you tomorrow."

**"See you too and thanks for considering it."**

"No problem." I say walking upstairs.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I really like Cassidy. The other girls were just a distraction for me to stop thinking about her. I know that's wrong and everything but Cassidy would not even look my way and I had to do something to get her jealous. So that was the best plan I though of.

"No problem." I hear Ally say as she walks upstairs probably her break or something.

Today at the shop I saw Cassidy in this blue dress. It looked amazing on her. Well anything looks amazing on her.

About 10 minutes have past and I was still in the shop. I was so busy thinking about Cassidy. I didn't even hear a piano playing.

I snapped out from my thoughts and went back into reality.

Who was playing that?

Was it coming from upstairs?

It sounded really good. Only a skilled pianist could play that kind of music like me.

Then singing started.

**I'm the girl in the corner of the room**  
** The one you never notice**  
** Getting lost among the stars in the sky**  
** Like a picture out of focus**

As I walked up the stairs the singing became louder. I stood by the door and listened.

** I'm the sun in your eyes**  
** Yet you don't see me**  
** I wear no disguise**  
** But you don't see me**

** I'm a total surprise**  
** And you don't see me**  
** I'm so agonized**  
** That you don't see me**

I quietly opened the door being careful for Ally not to notice.

** You don't see me**  
** You don't see me**

When she was done I gave her a round of applause.

She quickly turned around and shouted, "Austin, What are you doing here? I thought you left."

Is it me or did she sound afraid? Why would she? She had a beautiful voice.

"Listening to you. You have an amazing voice and aren't to bad at the piano either. Of course not as good as me but good." I said cockily.

"Look. You weren't meant to here that. So can you please forget it and go." she said getting up and trying to push me out the door but I was to strong for her.

"No. Why? And you do realise I am stronger than you." I told her.

"This side of me, the one you just saw, my musical side. I have never shown anyone before. But anyone I mean anyone not even my parents or Cassidy." she said.

"Why? Your voice is amazing. So does that mean I am the first one to hear you play?" I asked.

"Yes. I have a massive stage fright."

"Ok. Did you write that song?" I asked curiously sitting on the piano bench.

"Yep." She said shyly.

"It was really good. Do you have any more?" I questioned her.

"Ya, they are in my song book." She say quietly. I quickly grab her song book and start singing a random song.

**They wanna know, know, know**  
** Your name, name, name**  
** They want the girl, girl, girl**  
** With game, game, game**

** And when they look, look, look**  
** Your way, way, way**  
** You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em-**

"Don't touch my book ever!" She says boldly unlike before. As she say this she grabs the book from my hand.

"Hey!" I told her.

"By the way. You were suppose to sing it slower." She stated.

"It sounds better faster." I said.

"Whatever. Austin you have a great voice. Why haven't I heard you sing. You definitely to self-centred to have stage fright." She said seriously.

"Harsh! I don't know." I told her.

"That not a really answer. Anyway tell me tomorrow. It's getting late. I have to lock the shop." She answered as she walks downstairs.

"Okay. Bye. See you tomorrow." I say to her following strolling out of Sonic Boom.

"Night Austin." She sais as she locks the door.

"Night All's" I say.

I went to bed thinking about Cassidy and what happened today with All's

That's a good nickname for her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please read and review, fav and follow. Also can you please read some of my Shake It Up stories. Thanks! :)**

**Love **

**Rogan lover**


	3. shy talking and deals starting

**Hey guys. This chapter will be more about Austin and Ally getting to know each other and there common interests.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Sadly:(**

* * *

**Previously on C&C...**

**_"I'm Dallas's best friend. Like any normal best friend we tell each other every thing."_**

"Ahhh. Dallas talk about me."

**_"Yep."_**

"Okay going back to the deal. You really like Cassidy if your asking me to help you."

**_"Ya. That's how desperate I'm going."_**

"This isn't for a week. I mean dating Cassidy it's not part of getting her heart broken and then leaving her is it?"

**_"No way. I really like Cassidy. I only dated the others girls either to get my mind of her or to get her jealous."_**

"Ahh that's so sweet...I think."

**_"Okay back to the deal. We can help each other out."_**

"Like what?"

**_"Like tell them where they will be so we can 'bump into them', their interests, likes, dislikes so we won't mess up on dates and stuff like that."_**

"Okay."

**_"So?"_**

"So what?"

**_"What do you say will you help me and I help you?"_**

"Austin you have to let me think about this. Remember I still dislike with a passion."

* * *

**"This side of me, the one you just saw, my musical side. I have never shown anyone before. But anyone I mean anyone not even my parents or Cassidy." she said.**

**"Why? Your voice is amazing. So does that mean I am the first one to hear you play?" I asked.**

**"Yes. I have a massive stage fright."**

**"Ok. Did you write that song?" I asked curiously sitting on the piano bench.**

**"Yep." She said shyly.**

* * *

**"Whatever. Austin you have a great voice. Why haven't I heard you sing. You definitely to self-centred to have stage fright." She said seriously.**

**"Harsh! I don't know." I told her.**

**"That not a really answer. Anyway tell me tomorrow. It's getting late. I have to lock the shop." She answered as she walks downstairs.**

**"Okay. Bye. See you tomorrow." I say to her following strolling out of Sonic Boom.**

**"Night Austin." She sais as she locks the door.**

**"Night All's" I say.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I am heading over to Sonic Boom now.

I walk into the shop and go behind the counter by the cash register.

It's a Saturday so I have the whole day to myself working at Sonic Boom for half the day and hanging out with Cassidy for the rest.

I took out my book and was about to write in it when a customer came through the door.

Oh great.

It's Dallas.

"Hey. I was here yesterday. I told a older man yesterday that he must keep the guitar aside for me." He told me with a smile.

"Excuse. Umm I don't know your name." He said waving his hands in front of me.

I couldn't bring my mouth to say anything.

What is he going to do?

Right now, I am blushing like crazy.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I am heading over to Sonic Boom so Ally can start helping me with Cassidy.

As I walk through the doors of the store I see Dallas there and a blushing Ally.

She looks really cute when she is a s red as a tomato.

Did I just say she looked cute?

Forget that!

I have to help her out.

"Hey Dallas. Have you met Ally?" I said to him.

"What up Austin. How's she? This beauty behind the counter?" He asked looking towards Ally.

She blushed harder and I got a bit annoying for some odd reason.

"Yep." I said.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Dallas said smiling at her, "How do you know her?"

"She goes to our school and I bumped into her one day at the mall." I said lying to him.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you like music." Dallas asked.

"I don't. I was just walking past and I noticed you were here." I told.

"Well I gotta go. My job is starting in about 5 minutes. Bye Ally I might pop in later. Austin you coming?" He asked.

"No. I have to do with some thing." I said trying to not to show I was lying.

"Okay. Later." He said weirdly.

"Ally! Ally! Ally!" I shouted.

"What? Stop shouting!" She said shaking her head getting back to the real world.

"I was trying to snap you out of your fantasy." I said hopping onto the counter.

"What? Where's Dallas? When did you get here? What did I say to him?" She asked sounding tense.

"Relax. Dallas is gone. I got here about 5 minutes ago. You said nothing to him. You went blank and froze." I said to her.

"What?!" She said freaking out.

"Relax!" I said calming her down.

"Okay. " She said breathing out," Why are you here?"

"Oh I came here so you can start helping me out with Cassidy." I said really quickly.

"Austin, I don't have time right now. As you can see I am working and afterwards I am spending time with Cassidy." She said.

"Can't you help me while you are working? Great you can put a great word for me then." I said smiling.

"Okay but my customers come first. Fine." She replied.

"Ok. What is Cassidy's interests and hobbies?" I asked.

"She love shopping, singing, dancing, horseback-riding-" I cut her off.

"She like singing?!" I asked.

"Yes. She sings all the time. Why?" She said.

"No reason. What does she like in a guy?" I asked.

"I don't know. We talk about our crushes. Correction her crushes and stuff." She said.

"What do you mean only her crushes? Have you never had alot of crushes?" I asked trying to hold in my laughter.

"I have just not a lot recently just Dallas." She said.

"Okay. Girls think alike right." I asked.

"Maybe. Depends though." she replied.

"What do you like in a guy?" I asked.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"What do you mean only her crushes? Have you never had alot of crushes?" Austin asked. I could see him holding in the laughter. At least I get to prove him wrong.

"I have just nto a lot recently justo Dallas." I answered.

"Okay. Girls think alike right." Austin asked.

"Maybe. Depends though." I replied.

"What do _you_ like in a guy?" I asked.

I don't really because I never really had a boyfriend.

We moved often so I couldn't really settle down.

What do I say to Austin?

I do have some characteristics I like in a boy?

"Ummm..." I started.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be about Austin and Ally finishing up there talk and Ally hanging out with Cassidy.**

**Please fav, follow, read and review. :)**

**Love**

**Rogan Lover**


	4. Questions and Answers

**Hey guys! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"What do you mean only her crushes? Have you never had alot of crushes?" Austin asked. I could see him holding in the laughter. At least I get to prove him wrong.

"I have just nto a lot recently justo Dallas." I answered.

"Okay. Girls think alike right." Austin asked.

"Maybe. Depends though." I replied.

"What do _you_ like in a guy?" I asked.

I don't really because I never really had a boyfriend.

We moved often so I couldn't really settle down.

What do I say to Austin?

I do have some characteristics I like in a boy?

"Ummm..." I started, " I like a guy with kind, brown eyes, hair that flops just the right way. A guy that smells like a fresh summer breeze. And what is cooler than a guy named after a city in Texas. Someone who is tall, sweet, helpful-" I said but was interrupted by Austin.

"I thought you had a crush on Dallas?" he asked me.

"I do." I said.

"But you just described me." he replied.

"No I didn't I told you what I like in Dallas." I said really confused on he even thinks that I like him.

"You said you like guys with kind, brown eyes and hair that flops the right way." He said pointing to his eyes and then his hair, "I smell like a fresh summer breeze. I am tall, sweet, helpful and my name is a city in Texas."

"I was talking about Dallas!" I said.

"But if you like Dallas and Dallas and I have the same characteristics that means you could also like me." he said.

"Why are you even thinking about if I could ever like you. By the way I would never fall for you because you are really conceited and Dallas is far from that." I said to him.

"I am not! If I am why do all the girls like me?" he asked.

"It's just because your cute." I said pointing a customer to the drums section.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

For someone reason Ally's opinion meant a lot to me.

And when she thought I was cute I blushed a little.

"Cassidy will like me then. Since best friends share common interests. Like me and Dallas. She will like." I said really happy.

"That's true. Cassidy and I do share interests. Maybe she must just say yes if you ask her." she said and turned to a customer, "Thanks you for coming to Sonic Boom."

* * *

**3 hours later...**

Ally and didn't really get to talk because the store had been really busy.

So busy that even I had to help out.

Finally when the last customer had left the store.

Ally placed the closed sign.

I am guessing to take a lunch break and then hang out with Cassidy.

Her dad will be arriving just now.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

After the customers all had gone I took out my book and started to write in it.

_**Dear diary/songbook**_

_**Today was average. Dallas came into the store and I completely embarrassed myself! I couldn't even say a word. Austin had to speak for me. Speaking of Austin he is here with me now. I am having my lunch break now. Just now I am meeting Cassidy and we are going out . Speak to you later. My dad is coming now.**_

_**Love**_

_**Ally**_

"Hey Ally. Who's your friend?" My dad asked me as he worked through the door.

"This is Austin." I said.

"Hello Mr Dawson." Austin said shaking my dad's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." my dad replied.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

Then Cassidy walked in saying, "Hey guys."

Her eyes went huge when she saw Austin.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey Cassidy." Austin said nervously trying not to blush.

Austin must really like Cassidy because I never saw him nervous for anything before.

Not that I ever cared though.

"Hi Austin." Cassidy replied her face going as bright as a tomato, "Ummm Ally are you ready to go?"

"Yep. Bye Austin. Bye dad." I said waving to them.

Austin and Cassidy were staring at each other.

Almost like they wanted to kiss.

I had to drag Cassidy out the store and shout, "Cassidy! Snap out of it!"

When she finally did come to her senses, "Why was he there? In the store? Are you two friends? Or mo-more?" She asked stuttering at the last part.

"He just came to check out the instruments. No we are not friends and we are far from being something more than that." I said.

"He likes music?" she asked.

"No. He just came to help Dallas pick out a guitar." I said, "But Dallas left before that and he stayed and looked at the instruments."

"Okay." She said starting to walk to the pizza parlour to grab something to eat.

"Why so curious?" I asked.

"Just wondering." she said and blushed a bit.

* * *

**Cassidy's POV**

I was walking to Sonic Boom.

When I arrived I saw Austin there.

Why is he here?

"Hey guys." I said trying to act normal.

"Hi." Ally said.

"Hey Cassidy." Austin said to me with those dreamy eyes and perfect smile.

Did I just say that?

"Hi Austin." I said trying not to blush, "Ummmm Ally, are you ready to go?

"Yep. Bye Austin. Bye dad." she said waving to them.

* * *

**I will compete Cassidy's POV in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.:)**

**Love **

**Rogan lover**


	5. arcades and soda spilling

**Hey guys! Happy new year! I hope everyone is and will have and awesome year ahead! :)**

**Anyway on with chapter. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Sadly. :/**

* * *

**Cassidy's POV**

I was walking to Sonic Boom.

When I arrived I saw Austin there.

Why is he here?

"Hey guys." I said trying to act normal

"Hi." Ally said.

"Hey Cassidy." Austin said to me with those dreamy eyes and perfect smile.

Did I just say that?

"Hi Austin." I said trying not to blush, "Ummmm Ally, are you ready to go?

"Yep. Bye Austin. Bye dad." she said waving to them.

I was staring at Austin and he was staring at me.

The next thing I knew Ally was dragging me out the store and shouting in my ear, "Cassidy! Snap out of it!"

When I finally came to my senses I asked her, "Why was he there? In the store? Are you two friends? Or mo-more?"

I stuttered out the last words because I was scared to find out the answer.

Yes, I have a tiny crush on Austin Moon.

With his dreamy eyes, blonde hair and gorgeous smile how could you not?

Maybe something more than a crush but either way he will never feel something for me.

"He just came to check out the instruments. No we are not friends and we are far from being something more than that." she replied with a disgusted face and I was relieved.

"He likes music?" I asked.

"No. He just came to help Dallas pick out a guitar." she said a bitt tense but I brushed it off, "But Dallas left before that and he stayed and looked at the instruments."

"Okay." I said starting to walk to the pizza parlour to grab something to eat.

"Why so curious?" Ally asked.

"Just wondering." I said and blushed a bit but tried to hide it by looking away.

When we arrived at the pizza parlour we sat down and ordered our pizza's.

I ordered a Greek salad because pizza's are really fattening.

Ally ordered a meat lover's pizza.

I don't know how she eats that pizza you gain so much weight.

I choose to eat healthier stuff than junk food.

"So what we doing after this?" Ally asked me.

"Shopping. Duh!" I said to her.

Ally scrunched her nose and said, " Can't we go to the arcade or something. I don't feel like shopping."

"You know I don't like the arcade." I said.

"Okay we will spend two hours shopping and two hours and the arcade. Happy?" she replied.

"Okay." I said happy at the first part but annoyed at the next.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"So what we doing after this?" asked.

"Shopping. Duh!" Cassidy said.

Shopping again. Didn't we just go like yesterday?

I know I needed to look for a dress but still. I could do that later.

I scrunched my nose and said, " Can't we go to the arcade. I don't feel like shopping."

"You know I don't like the arcade."Cassidy whined.

"We will spend two hours shopping and two hours at the arcade. Happy?" I said.

"Okay." she replied.

When our pizza arrived we quickly ate it and took of to the mall.

After two hours of shopping I was completely bored.

I was helping Cassidy hold her bags because she bought so much stuff that she couldn't hold them all.

"Are we done yet?" I complained.

"No, we have like an hour left." she said.

"Cassidy's it been two hours!" I said and what a long two hours it has been.

She sighed and said, "Okay. Let's go to the arcade."

"Yay!" I said happily.

* * *

**At the arcade...**

We walked into the arcade I went to the coin machine and inserted 10 dollars.

They machine gave me about a 100 coins then I walked over to Cassidy.

"Here take some coins." I said giving her a bowl and placing about half my coins in it.

"Okay. Where are we going first?" Cassidy asked trying to sound happy.

"I wanted to play that racing car game. Do you wanna join me and we play multiplayer?" I asked her.

"Okay. But I am not playing with you. I am just watching." she said.

We walked over to the game and I inserted 5 coins.

I began playing.

After 5 minutes it was over and I beat the high score. Yay!

I turned around to tell Cassidy but she was not there anymore.

I can't believe she ditched me after I suffered two hours shopping with her!

I took out my phone and texted her madly:

_**To Cassidy**_

_**Where are you?!**_

_**From Ally**_

I sent the message and started to insert coins in another machine.

It was one of those games where you shoot the clowns teeth down with balls.

I finished the game then my phone beeped.

_**To Ally**_

_**Sorry, this guy started to talk to me and asked me out to frozen yogurt. **_

_**From Cassidy**_

And I thought she had a crush on Austin!

I was wrong unless she's hiding her feelings.

_**To Cassidy**_

_**It's okay. I forgive you.**_

_**From Ally**_

I was so absorbed in my phone that I didn't see where I was walking and bumped into someone.

Unfortunately for me that guy was holding a soda and it spilled all over me.

I ran to the girls bathroom without looking at who the person was.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I was heading over to the arcade where I was suppose to meet Dallas.

While I was entering the door my phone beeped.

_**To Austin**_

_**Sorry can't make it to the arcade. Sorry man. I have to deal with a difficult customer. :(**_

_**From Dallas**_

I was really looking forward to go to the arcade.

I guess I will still go.

I got my coins and felt thirsty.

So I went to buy a soda.

While I was walking back I forgot to text Dallas back.

I whipped out my phone.

_**To Dallas**_

_**Forgot to reply! It's okay. I am still going though. :)**_

_**From Austin**_

I was too busy texting Dallas that I didn't realise that I walked into a girl and she was now covered in my soda.

She quickly ran away before I could apologise.

Being the polite guy I am.

I run after her.

I knock on the girls bathroom door and shout, "I am so sorry person I do not know the name of."

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I started wiping my top when I heard a person knocking on the door and then shout,"I am so sorry person I do not know the name of."

I immediately recognised the voice.

It was Austin.

"Austin, it's me. Ally" I shouted.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes but my top is soaked. I can't go out in public like this." I said.

"You can borrow my jacket." he said.

I walked out the girls bathroom door and he handed me his jacket.

My hair was damp but it was fine.

"I am so sorry." he said with apologetic smile.

"It's okay. I should have watched where I was going." I said.

"Me too. Where's Cassidy? I thought you were hanging out with her." he asked me.

"I was playing a bike race and she left me for this other guy who took her out for frozen yogurt." I told him.

Austin frowned, "For a moment I actually thought she liked me because at the store we were staring at each other."

"I think she likes you though. She asked me all these questions and she started when she asked if we were something more than friends."

"Really? What did you say?" he asked.

"I said we weren't even friends." I said.

"We aren't?" he asked sadly.

"I don't know. Didn't you say we were just helping each other out?" I said.

"Well can we be friends?" he asked shyly.

I never saw him shy before, "Sure. "

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes but Austin spoke up," Do you wanna hang out, friend?"

"Okay buy I need to get changed into something not wet." I said.

"You going home?" he asked.

"Nope, I will just go to Sonic Boom. I have some extra clothes there because Cassidy and I sometimes sleep over there." I said walking out of the arcade towards Sonic Boom.

I walked into the store and headed upstairs to the practise room.

I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom to change.

I heard Austin come into the practise room and shout, "Are you almost done?"

"Yep." I said. A few minutes later opening the bathroom door and walking out.

I saw Austin reading my book.

"Austin! How many times have I told you not to touch my book." I screamed at him.

"I was bored." he said.

"How much did you read?" I asked worried.

"Not much just the parts of your first day at Marino High and how dreamy you think I am." he said loudly and I blushed

* * *

**Hope you guys like that chapter. **

**Please fav, follow and review.**

**I watched Real life and reel life today fro the first tome. (South Africa get things really late. '_')**

**I cant believe they kissed. It was adorable. I was like OMG finally a unblocked kiss! :)**

**Love **

**Rogan Lover**


End file.
